You're not Alone
by Pirate Alchemist
Summary: When Arnold has to come to terms with a something tragic that happens to him at home,he feels lost and that he cant make it alone.Who will help him? Rated for language.(please R+R) CHAPTER 5 UP! ^^
1. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

You're not Alone   
  
Written by: Kia  
29 Dec 02  
  
*--Dedicated to Posh-kun,(STOP CALLING ME HELGA!)--*  
  
*-disclaimer- Nope i don't own Hey Anorld! *laughs insanley* i own nothing!!!  
  
Chapter One - Blue Eyes  
  
Biting the end of her pen Helga gazed into the back of her beloved Football head, his dirty blond hair moving as he spoke to the other people around him. Her eyes moving over to the group of barbie doll girls on the other side of the room, talking loudly (or as Helga called it screeching). She rolled her eyes,she was in her 9th grade,a outcast and proud of it. There was absolutly no longing to be popular inside her as she was happy the way she was, 'when you're popular you cant have any fun since everybody watches you' Helga thought to herself, "and when you're a outcast you can slip by when people aren't watching".She frowned and bit her pen hard as the screeching became louder, as one of the girls opened her birthday presants from her friend, squealing as she waved around a pair of red fluffy knickers,the sight enough to make Helga vomit.   
  
Helga`s personailty hadnt changed only now she used her fast toungue and fist when it needed to be used,which was usally the case with the other girls where around picking a fight. She wore her pigtails low now as her hair reached to her waist, as she refused to have it cut.Her build was slim, but not like a walking stick as her arms where hard with muscle (which came in handy when fighting).She was quieter, but sarcastic to everyone except those few exceptional people that she found tolerable, and there wasn't many.Underneath though she was the same, the spunky tomboy that she had and probally always would be.   
  
The floor had suddenly become very interesting as Arnold stared at it watching out of the corner of his eye at the other boys surrounding the pack of girls.He rolled his eyes and pulled his hat over them, a sudden feeling of comfort coming over him, as if he was invisible from the world. Sure he was popular.But it wasn't happiness he felt, just plain boredoom as he lived the same days one after the other. He had changed alot from the 4th grader he used to be, quieter and less outgoing, but he still there for other people.He'd nod and laugh with the other boys ,but he didnt feel like he got anywhere.  
  
In apperance though nothing at changed, just now he was taller.At 15 he still had the same blue eyes and hat, and the same sandy corn coloured hair,flopped into curtians. The popular girls founds him cute and petted him like a puppy, then moved onto the next boy doing the same. Although even though this he refused to date any girl at his school, or so any that had asked him so far . And luckily Helga's secret never got out,about her feelings for him.  
  
Those feelings could never change, they could only get stronger. As Helga still loved the boy, watching him from afar, understanding him more and more as the weeks past.  
  
Arnold watched the rest of the class, squealing and laughing in the corner. He glanced around and noticed Helga still sitting behind him, scribbling something. His eyes ran over the paper watching the pencil lines draw out he shape of a reindeer?. Yes christmas was coming soon, and he wondered what he and grandpa would be doing..., that's if grandpa wasn't ill like he usally was. his stared out the window and watched the fragments to snow fall from the sky, like teardrops, his face becoming in a daze.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Arnold looked up,brown eyes staring questionally at him as Helga gave him a punch in the arm,"what do you want Arnoldo?"   
  
Blue eyes frowned at the nickname, and then glanced down at the picture, "thats good"  
  
Helga rised a eyebrow, "uh huh sure" then smirked, "whatever you say football he- i mean..dear Arnold"  
  
Arnold rised a eyebrow, all hopes of her changing had gone up in smoke.And for some strange reason he laughed at Helga, watching her face screw up,as she tried to be nice. Helga sighed and crumpled up the drawing and threw it into a nearby bin as the bell for end of class rang.   
  
"later arnoldo" she said and saluted as she walked out of the room, while the popular girls hugged each other.Arnold watched Helga pull a face at them and smiled,she was so weird but yet the only person who seemed to have a brain around here. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder he started to walk out of the room, then glanced towards the bin. His face softened and he picked the drawing out of the bin and shoved it into his pocket.Looking up as Gerald called him.  
  
"come'on man, the girls have gone ahead!"he shouted towards his friend,"hey whats up? you look like you've kissed a donkey"  
  
Arnold smiled, "nothing,let's go"  
  
A icey wind blew as Gerald and Arnold walked down the street, Gerald talking about what he and his family where doing for Christmas,and such. Arnold didn't say much, he didnt want to not like he had much of a chance, as Gerald talked non stop. He shoved his hands into his pockets to shield them from the cold wind, feeling the paper in his pocket. Finally they got to Arnold's house, snow already covering the door and steps.He glanced to the window the light wasn't on, he frowned to himself as it wasn't normal ,as usally he could hear the sound of singing inside. After saying goodbye to Gerald, he walked up the stone steps turning the cold door knob as his opened the door, the warmth from the house hitting him.  
  
"hello?" he said pulling off his coat and walked inside,the house was unearthly quiet.A faint moan came from inside the kitchen and Arnold walked towards it stumbling over his shoes.  
  
Grandma sat in the table in the middle, head in her hands a faint sob came from her in the deathly quiet room. Slowly Arnold walked up to her and put a arm around her, his eyes becoming red dreading to ask the unaskable question.  
A fear that he had been dreading.  
  
"w-what's...wrong grandma..?" he asked his voice croaking, his bottom lip shaking.  
  
"he's.. died.." She gasped and clung onto his arm, seeking some comfort.  
  
Arnold blinked the tears in eyes away, gasping for air trying to find some kind of words to say. Blue eyes filled with tears and he sat next to her. Holding his own head in his arms as he tryed to figure out what exactly had been burdened onto his mind, the faint sound of carol singers outside.   
  
His Blue Eyes Scared.  
  
"grandpa.."   
  
  
-------------------------  
  
*- heh, sorry that it's short but the next chapter will be LONGER AND MORE ARNELGA-*  
  
*- AW COME ON!! REVIEW IT! (you know you want too!! ^_^* ) -* 


	2. Chapter 2: A Shoulder to Cry on

You're not Alone  
  
Written by: Kia  
30 December  
  
*-discalimer-* i don`t own hey arnold or 'Im under your spell' sung by Amber Benson, i only used the song beacuse it fits this chapter ^-^'' .  
  
Chapter Two: A Shoulder to Cry on  
  
Helga watched the snowflakes dance outside the window, as school started. Her arm slouched on the table as she sighed lazily watching the shimmering peices of ice with one eye .And watching the other people enter the classroom with the other, she could tell that everyone was there as suddnely a loud screech came from the the doorway.Laughing Rhonda screeched apon entering the room pointing over to Helga,  
" are you still here?!, i thought you would of left by now! but then again i dont mingle with the rejects!"  
Helga snorted and mumbled some along the lines of -shove a plant pot where the sun dont shine-, and turned away looking out of the window.  
"im not finshed yet!" Rhonda shouted,to the back of Helga to continued to stare aimlessly out of the window. something about the snowflakes made her feel sad..  
"i said im not talking to you!" Rhonda shouted, reaching out and pulling one of Helga's long pigtails. Helga snapped round, and grabbed hold of the wrist which held her hair,squeezing it and bending it back slowly, glaring.  
"get lost bitch!" she snarled watching Rhonda flinch in pain then pushed her backward onto the floor, Rhonda's legs going up   
in the air.  
"im outta here.." Helga mumbled storming out of the classroom ignoring the corney threats from the other girls.  
  
Helga walked out into the snowy playground untouched, and smooth like a blanket, smiled and walked out towards it, becoming lost amongst the snow.Why did she feel so down?,she wondered staring up at the sky. Things where so dull now Pheobe was in New Zealand with her family.She started to hum,  
"i live my life...in shadow"   
She stopped, where had she heard that from?, oh yeah that program she watched the other night. She sighed and hummed it again softly walking across the playground,  
"i live my life in shadow, never the sun on my face  
,it didnt seem so sad though i figured it was my place,  
now im bathed in light, something just isn't right"   
She stumbled over her feet and glared as her thoughts where shattered by the sound of her voice being called,waking her up from her daze.  
  
"Helga!"  
  
She looked up to see Harold waving her over,having not changed a bit only stockier.She smiled, she could tell it was him from the whinning. She ran over to the baseball pitch, watching everyone huddled in groups absorbed in chatter. Helga spied Gerald and Harold, over hearing converstations as she walked.  
  
"i feel so sorry for him"  
  
"yeah it sucks"  
  
Helga puched Harold in the arm,"whats the big fuss, what's happened?"  
Harold whined, "you mean you havn't heard? argh ive already told 5 people!" he sighed, "it's Arnold"  
Helga stopped frowning and grasped Harold by his jacket and shook him roughly, "what about him?" she asked frantically.  
Harold whined, "his grandpa's died,thats why he's not as school.."  
Helga dropped him, and her face sofened,as it sunk in. Her heart aching inside, her beloved. She looked up and asked hastily  
"well how is he?!" she shouted, clenching her fist.  
"upset of corse!, he wouldn't come out to speak to us or nothing..." Harold looked down glum.  
"i...i dont know what to say" Helga said to herself softly,feeling Harold's beedy eyes staring at her,  
"wow is this Helga being kind?"  
Helga punched him again hard in the arm, "yeah you wish!" watching Harold crumple with pain.  
"my poor Arnold"she thought,her eyes burning up.Not hearing the whistle as the P.E teacher started the baseball game, it's not fair..., damn it he must be going through hell!" she frowned "maybe i should go round to his house and..." she looked up the baseball heading right for her through the dark sky, landing softly on the floor next to her. She frowned and stared at it,her mouth dry as she could hear cursing from the other girls demanding her to throw it.'this one's for Arnold' she thought and chucked it, watching it hit Rhonda hard on the head.   
  
-----  
"im under your spell  
how else could it be anyone would notice me  
it's magic i can tell  
how you set me free and brought me out so easily..."  
  
----  
  
The day passed quickiy and Helga didn't listen much as she felt so down,as if Aronld's pain was her own.As she walked way home from school she decided to pass Arnold's House, the christmas lights were not lit. She kicked the snow as she stood in scilence, her eyes darting towards his front door.She bit her lip as if she could feel the pain that was inside,as the snowflakes landed on her nose. Her eyes moved upward, towards his window and a sudden urge about throwing a stone at it came to mind. She frowned to herself, what on earth could she do?, what could she say? . She sighed aloud,and shoved her hands in her pockets as she turned to continue walking down the street. Looking back with tears glinting in her eyes she whispered,  
"im so sorry Arnold..." and then with a heavy heart, turned to face the oncoming people in the street.  
  
Grandma sniffed as she walked into the kicten,Mr Finn watching her as he drank his coffee. The season's happiness had   
been drained out of the house, as nobody could find anything cheerful to say. Nothing seemed to ease the pain. He stared hard   
at the table and mumbled to her,  
"how is he?"   
Grandma sighed,and shook her head glancing upwards towards the celing, "he's gone..."  
Mr Flinn looked up, startled,"well should we look for him?!" Grandma sighed,   
"he needs time like we all do, his Gandpa was like a father to him, now he's lost another..." She paused and wiped her eyes,"he needs a shoulder to cry on.."  
She stopped her eyes gazing over to the front garden, watching the blond girl standing outside, looking towards the   
house. Grandma stared at her ,her eyes sofening,   
"yes, a shoulder to cry on.." she mumbled looking directly at Helga.  
Mr Flinn stood up also looking out of the window, "who is that?" he asked staring at her.  
Grandma smiled, "i don't know, but i have a feeling we're going to find out soon..."  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
-*-Finito! Chapter three will be up soon as well, "what will Helga do?!" DUN DUN DAAA!!!-*-  
  
-*- BTW , HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^-^ -*- 


	3. Chapter 3 And I love you still and I lov...

Written by: Kia  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold or anything relating to it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 3- And I love you still, and I love you still.  
  
Hopeless that is what she was, completely hopeless. Here she was wondering around the streets for some person who did not even probably like her! What reason did he have to even look at her not wanting the earth to swallow her up on the spot? Everyone did, why not he? Helga sighed softly, slumping onto her doorstep, watching probably the last leaf from the autumn fall into a muddy leaf. It was like her really, holding onto the very end until she broke and felt she could just give up. She had given up once, she admitted to herself, back in the 7th grade, when Arnold starting hanging around some older boys. That when he started to change. she could tell. Ever since that one morning when Arnold had done something horrible, to hurt her. She glanced up at the inky sky. it must have been about 4 years ago. Nevertheless, like the sucker she felt like inside she had forgiven and forgot. Probably he was the only person in the world she would forgive.  
  
Arnold swung back slowly and on the swing, a slow but eerie screech that seemed to calm his aching soul. Is an eye blinked watching some old leaves fly past his nose, a tear escaping from his eye. He sat with his arms crossed and bent forward staring aimlessly at the frost covered floor. He still could not take it in, he did not believe it, and he would not believe it! They where lying! He sighed, another tear running down his face, witch he brushed away angrily. His sandy hair flopped around in the wind messy, as he had not bothered to brush it, nothing mattered anymore. "Argh." he mumbled and grasped his own head in his hands. Clenching his hair as if he wanted to rip it from his head. Where were his friends now? at this time when he needed them the most?. He shook his head, his hair flopping around, it was his fault he hadn't of learned. He had forgotten the you cannot rely on people, because they only let you down, at least that was what he thought. Sometimes he would wonder if anybody ever thought about him. as a person, about how he, himself, felt inside. The person he was, deep inside. It would never be the same back at home, and it never could get any better, there would always be that giant hole in his heart.  
  
"I love you, I hate you, I love you, I hate-" Helga, put her head in her hand, clenching her hair so much that when she let go of it her fringe stuck up on end. "Why do I feel like this? I don't want to feel like this!, I hate this feeling!, I- don't want to love him, but I cant control this feeling.. What do? What do I do." Helga mumbled mindlessly to herself as her front door opened, Olga standing there. "Helga!" she sang, "dinner's ready!" She skipped a little as she said this, watching her little sister grunt and shuffle to her feet. "What's up?" she asked Helga bending down to her, receiving a hard push from Helga in reply, "leave me alone!" Helga watched silent at the dinner table, watching the sprouts pass from person to her person, not really listening to the mindless chatter, from her family. Her head and eyes fixed in a daze, becoming drawn into her own thoughts.  
  
"Why do people love? is it because their scared of doing things alone, afraid of waking up one day to find that nobody cares about them? That nobody is standing by your side through the good and bad times? Who actually says that the feeling is love? who actually says that love exists at all.. All we know is that the feeling is there if we like it or not. Whatever it is"  
  
"Helga?" Helga looked up at the faces filled with concern around her, staring at Bob Pataki's hand on her shoulder, nothing needed to be said, she understood, and then she gave a small smile. "Pass us, the green stuff"  
  
From the corner of his eye, a golden light flickered, brightening as he tried to ignore it, until he looked up to see what it was. From his seat, the blue eyes saw the Christmas tree, tall and large, with bright red ribbons streaming from it. Switched on for the carols with they sing tonight, he thought. He scrunched up his fingers, and stood up, slowly walking towards it drawn for some strange reason. Like a child, he wandered up, admiring its bigness, gently touching the crisp green leaves with his frozen fingers. Something's never change,he thought, he could remember all the years he used to come down here with his grandpa. He smirked, remembering how small the Santa costume he wore last year was and how embarrassed he was about it. "Go on Arnold, get into the Christmas sprit!" his Grandpa had shouted, it had taken 5 hours of non-stop pleading but in the end he had given in. Arnold's eye wandered to the top to the tree where, snuggled amongst the snowy tree branches was the angel. He did not know why but the angel had always reminded him of someone, maybe it was the large brown eyes, or the blond bangs. He did not know.  
  
Helga threw her dish into the washing bowl, watching the soap suds gently float up into the air and out of the window into the night sky. She sighed, just as her sister came in, "What's wrong Helga? you look miserable.." Helga grunted and continued to wash her dish, continually pouring nearly half the washing up liquid into the bowl. She knew this would irritate her sister. Ulga coughed watching the bubbles rise up over the sink and splash onto the floor, but acted as if she saw nothing. "Uh.Helga." she mumbled, receiving another grunt in replay, "you do remember we're going to the park tonight to sing carols?" Helga rolled her eyes. Singing. One of the many things she hated in life, especially when it came to singing with her family. She shuddered a little, her face in a deep frown, as she thought about how she would have to wear that stupid Santa hat. But then again, her eyes moved over to her sister, who was wearing a large red frilly dress, which reminded her of a giant umbrella. At lest she did not have to wear something like that. "Helga!" came her Bob's voice, his eyes struck in horror at water seeping over sink onto the floor, the carpet soaked. Helga's eyes blinked quickly as she looked around her in a daze, glancing at the floor then at Olga who was standing on a chair, holding her dress up in the air as to not it wet. "Look what you've done!" her Dad ranted, "Why can't you watch what you're doing?" Helga snorted and flung the dishcloth into the bowl, "fine you do it then!" Ignoring her Bob's shouts from the kitchen, she pulled on her boots and coat and went out into the crisp night air. Olga stumbled to the door watching her sister walk down the road, still holding her dress up. "But Helga what about the carols?" "Bah humbug!" Helga shouted in reply, and pulled her coat closer around her, a look of thunder on her face. As she turned the corner, she stopped and slumped against the wall, holding her head in her hands and gave a small sob. "Damn it" she muttered as she heard the tinkle of metal scrape against stone. Turning round her eyes stared at the gold shaped locket on the floor, she gave a small frown, and brushed the wet snow off it reading the inscription on the back. -"And I love you still, and I love you still"- Gently she held it against her chest, a smile coming onto her frost bitten face.  
  
Maybe things were not all bad.  
  
*************************  
  
Please R+R! ^-^  
  
Hope you like! And I edited the mistakes, sorry about that.. -.-'  
  
************************* 


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Chocolate

A/N; Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, no the story isn't over yet, not by a long shot ^-^*, I have a whole load of chapters up for this story, and I hope you will keep reading.  
  
~Kia  
  
******* Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or anything relating to it, the characters are owned by their creators, not by me. ******  
  
Chapter 4: Hot Chocolate  
  
Frowning at the icy wind Helga clenched her coat around her mumbling about how it was probably warmer in New Zealand. She felt awful, was she betraying her beloved Arnold when he needed her the most, was it wrong of her to walk away? "I wouldn't like it if it happened to me but what would I say?" she frowned, walking towards a outside coffee shop, the smell of hot chocolate drifting towards her. Hand in her pocket, she felt the crisp money inside, she smiled. "I think better when I eat" she thought walking over. The sound of hysterical laughter in the air, her eyes stopped and slowly looked up, a group of girl stood in the queue, and they weren't any girls, they where Rhonda's lot. Usually, she would walk away, go somewhere else. Avoiding a fight was probably the best defence, but something about the mo0ment drew Helga to continue walking over, into a lion's den. Rhonda's lot, 'the clones' as she nicknamed them, whatever Rhonda wore, they wore on the same day. They laughed together, and talked together, when she was younger she believed that they must be aliens or something. In the centre of the group stood Rhonda, and her best friend Lila.  
  
Lila had changed, a lot since back then. The innocent looking girl was one of the blonde's, literally. Helga remembered the day she came to school with platinum blonde hair, it glowed. However, it was not just her image that had changed, it was her personality, now she was really 'a popular girl'. She was extremely pretty, but it did not make her nice, ever since she realised she could make any boy do what she wanted. Whoever it was. But even though all this, she had never told anyone about Helga's secret about Arnold, yet she seemed to use it to her own advantage, to flirt with him, while Helga was watching. She did fancy Arnold that Helga knew.  
  
Helga slid up silent as a shadow, standing in the queue behind them. She sighed and fumbled around with the locket in her pocket. Trying to hide her hatred of the girl's infront to her.  
  
"You know what they say bad things happen to cute boys.," one of the girls said.  
  
"He looked so upset thought"  
  
"You've seen him?"  
  
"Yeah he was walking down the High street, looked like he was half dead or something"  
  
"Bet I could cheer him up"  
  
Helga frowned, her eyes looking over to the girl who had spoken last, it was Lila. Her long gold hair draped over her shoulder. Her eyes laughing at her thoughts. "Sick bitch." Helga thought, pulling her hood over her head listening.  
  
".I'm going to go and look for him." Lila continued, "you said you saw him walk down High Street so he'd either be in the park or the Mall"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
". So if I was upset I'd go to the mall to shop, wouldn't you?" Lila said with a smart tone.  
  
"She's lost her marbles." Helga thought smiling to herself, "the mall.. Yeah sure a guy's is going to go to the mall when he's upset.I see she's still ditzy"  
  
A blond standing next to her clasped her hands together with excitment, "but what will you say to him Lila?"  
  
"I'll say." Lila paused, a smile coming to her crimson lips, "that I love him."  
  
Helga's mouth dropped open, she clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from smacking the girl in the mouth. Her whole body shook with rage.  
  
"Love him? that's a laugh! Once she's finished with him she'd dump him off like all the other boys she's hurt!" Helga thought angrily, her eyes sliding over to the girls from under the rim of her hood, watching them laugh with amusement. Helga turned her back slowly and walked away from them, face like thunder. Glancing up at the signpost. 'Mall to the right, Park to the left'. Helga smiled faintly, walking to the left.  
  
"So nobody's seen him still?" Grandma spoke softly to the police officer. The police officer nodded, scribbling in his book as the noted down information about the lost boy. "This isn't anything like Arnold," she said out loud to the policeman, "he would have told me where he was going." "But this doesn't happen everyday." the policeman commented, adjusting his hat, "please tell me. would you call Arnold a sensible boy?" Grandma nodded slowly, watching the children walk outside through the window. "He wouldn't. Do anything dramatic would he?" Grandma looked up shocked, "what are you saying?" The police officer waved his hand at her, "I'm sorry I just have to ask for the record," "No." Grandma said, clasping her hands around her cup of hot chocolate ".he wouldn't."  
  
Helga ran down the street ignoring the looks from the people around her as she pushed past them. A loud beeping brought her back to earth, as Helga looked around dazed to see was standing in the middle of the road, a queue of cars beeping Angrily at her.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" she shouted at them shaking her fist as she moved to the other side of the pavement, "I'm moving damn it!"  
  
She panted and sat down on a nearby bench, to catch her breath. What was she going to say to him, defiantly not, what Lila was planning? She took her locket out of her pocket and grasped it between her icy cold fingers, staring at it longingly.  
  
"My dear Arnold" She started, then frowned at the wheezing from down her ear and punched behind her, listening to the loud moan of pain.  
  
"You do not get it do you?" she shouted at Brain, who gave a moan in agreement. She stood up, and tightened her blue scarf around her neck,  
  
"I guess I will figure out what to say when I get there." she said aloud, giving a small grin. As she turned round to brain, ".wish me luck"  
  
*********************  
  
^-^ Next chapter will be up soon, Hope you like!  
  
********************* 


	5. Chapter 5: Underneath the Skin

A/n I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't replied for a while, ive been so busy with school and stuff. Plus ive been working really hard on my other story 'Fallen Star' on fictionpress. But anyway who cares? On with this chapter! ^^  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! *Hugs* WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Chapter 5: Underneath the Skin  
  
Arnold swung back slowly and on the swing, a slow but eerie screech that seemed to calm his aching soul. His eyes blinked watching some old leaves fly past his nose, a tear escaping from his eye. He sat with his arms crossed and bent forward staring aimlessly at the frost covered floor. He still could not take it in, he did not believe it, and he would not believe it! They where lying! He sighed, another tear running down his face, witch he brushed away angrily. His sandy hair flopped around in the wind messy, as he had not bothered to brush it, nothing mattered anymore. "Argh."He mumbled and grasped his own head in his hands. Clenching his hair as if he wanted to rip it from his head.  
  
"Grandpa."  
  
A warm wet nose prodded itself against his leg, and Arnold looked up in surmised. A large panting golden retriever, staring at him longingly with huge chocolate eyes, yelping as it licked his frozen face, taking hold of Arnold's hat at the same time.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled, standing up and shaking a gloved fist at the dog, which ran off barking at the top of its voice. "That's my hat!" he grunted softly, rubbing his eyes as he sprinted after the dog.  
  
Frowning at the icy wind Helga clenched her coat around her mumbling about how it was probably warm in New Zealand. She felt awful, was she betraying her beloved Arnold when he needed her the most, was it wrong of her to walk away? She stopped, frowning to herself, "what if some other girl called round for him just after me, and he started to love her?" She thought frantically, "then he won't love me!" she shouted, ignoring the looks from the people around her as she yelled. A loud beeping brought her back to earth, As Helga run quickly out of the way from a speeding car.  
  
The atmosphere was one of those, 'happy and sad' ones, the kind where you do not know how you feel, the kind when you can only rely on one thing; your heart. Helga realised that, this was her moment of truth, the moment where she was needed, even though most of the time she felt as if she was like a ghost to the world. And even if her affection was somehow rejected, her feelings for him would not changed, yes she would be hurt, but wounds like that heal, with time.  
  
She swallowed slowly, her bottom lip shaking with even the thought of him, the thought of maybe showing him the way she felt. Gazing airily over to the gates to the park which where left swung open, and creaked eerily in the quite night air. She stepped through, slowly at first until her mocha eyes glanced around her through the trees and frost-covered flowers, wondering which way she would turn.  
  
She stumbled suddenly, the feeling of something soft and fuzzy crashing itself into the back of her legs, throwing her to the ground. She turned, glaring at the warm fuzzy expression of the dog, which barked at her.  
  
"What are."? She started, glancing over to the dark blue hat, which lay softly on the white smothered ground. Slowly she crawled towards it, brushing off the access snow holding the hat in her warm hands. "This hat." she mumbled frowning, "it kind of look's like. Arnold's." Helga flinched suddenly at he sound of footsteps behind her turning and standing suddenly in surprise, at the blond boy with the cornflower hair standing before her. She stood there, gazing at him a smile almost flicking on her face, before realising what she was doing. Arnold looked at the long black coat and blond hair tied low with a bow. He thought for a moment and moved his dry lips. "Helga?"  
  
Helga stopped, he had seen her? he had said her name?. She looked from at the boy, staring at his now red eyes, which she could tell he had been crying. "Hello Arnold" she said almost choking as she said his name. Feeling she would burst if he did not stop looking at her with a tear streaked face. He looked down, staring at the floor. Helga stepped towards him, watching him, -what should I say. What should I say? -She thought. As she handed him his hat.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
-No No No! - She thought -don't talk about that! - Kicking herself and screwing her face up in rage. "I mea-"  
  
Arnold looked up at her," as well as I can be I guess." He sighed, sitting himself down on a nearby bench, running a hand through his sandy hair.  
  
Helga stared, "I'm sorry, I mean.i."  
  
"Do you want to sit?"  
  
Helga blushed slightly sitting down next to him, shuffling slightly in the awkward silence. She looked at him, shocked as she saw a tear escape his eye watching it run down his cheek and splash onto the wood. How it pained her, how all she wanted to do there and then to throw her arms around him. Quickly she reached into her pocket, pulling out a hank chief and handing it to him. Arnold took it slowly watching her as he wiped his eyes,  
  
"Sorry" he said quietly, "I didn't mean too..."  
  
Helga turned round to him sharply, "you have nothing to be sorry about!" and frowned and looked at the floor, "I should be sorry, I'm sorry for being myself..."  
  
Arnold watched her, blinking and rising an eyebrow at the sudden display of emotion, "being you?"  
  
Helga sighed, "it's nothing..." she looked up at Arnold,"im sorry... I'm not making anything better, shall I go?"  
  
"No. Don't I want someone to talk too" he sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to cope with out him...he was like a dad to me. And now..."  
  
". You'll have lots of people to help you, you're Grandma, your friends..."  
  
"I feel so alone though" He paused," like im in a crowed room, but alone at the same time"  
  
Helga rested a hand on his shoulder," you're not alone, you have...me" Blue eyes Blinked and stared, staring to see if her to see if this was some kind of joke, but Her eyes where filled with truth. "You?" he said staring at her. Helga nodded,  
  
"And you will always have me, like it or not" Arnold stared at Helga, silent for a moment as he watched her mumble her olive skin glowing with the night air. This was not the Helga G. Patakii he knew, but then again he had never actually really talked to her, person to person. She glanced up at him a faint crimson coming to her cheeks as she felt his gaze and looked away biting her lip until it bled. Maybe there was more to Helga than he thought; maybe there was something more, someone nice, and something that meant something. Beneath her skin...She smirked,  
  
"Sorry I'm a gherkin when it comes to expressing myself."  
  
Arnold smiled, there was Helga's own language again.he laughed rising an eyebrow he stood up.  
  
". Hey Helga, you want to. Have some hot chocolate at my house?" Arnold said, reaching A hand out to her to pull her up from the bench," that's only if you wan-"  
  
"Of course I would!" Helga cried jumping upwards and clasping her hands together before stopping and smiled weakly, realising she nearly let the cat-out-of-the-bag, ". I-i love hot chocolate.."  
  
Arnold smiled and walked ahead to the entrance, -maybe there was hope for Helga yet. -He thought. Helga smiled staring at the blonde-haired person, "and that's not the only thing I love."  
  
"Eh?" Arnold said turning round looking at her. Helga stood up quickly surprised that the blonde-haired person was listening.  
  
"Oh nothing!" she added hurrily, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "let's go hatface boy." Arnold gave a amused frown at her, adjusting the baseball hat on his head a small lop sided grin Appearing on his face as he watched girl with the long bangs walk ahead of him.  
  
"Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say."  
  
-----------  
  
Please Read+Repliy!  
  
~Kia 


End file.
